Sugar Coated Coast
It’s a world in progress please don’t delet I’m making it in classic editor BC I’m better at it |zombies = }} |Zombies = |jalapeno = five |Unlock = |before = << |after = }} Sugar Coated Coast is the second to last world in Plants vs. Zombies: Times are Changing. The main gimmick is that zombies eat faster, but more sun falls from the sky. Another gimmick is syrup, which acts like water brom Big Wave Beach. It only occupies the last 3 lanes, however. Exclusive Brain Buster Candy Chef Plants are given via a conveyor belt. There are also ingredients that come from the conveyor belt that you can plant on plants to boost them. There is a list of ingredients that you can plant on plants for special effects. They are listed in the order they are introduced in the endless zone. *Can only be planted on a shooting or lobbing plant. New Plants *Bacuri Bung - Acts like a Banana Launcher, but it’s projectiles skid down the lane, moving all zombies to an adjacent tile. *Sawthorn - Has spikes that latch onto a zombie when it passes. It has 16 spikes total, and will give half of it’s spikes to a zombie that passes it. It explodes when out of spikes. *Lavendex - Shoots x shaped projectiles that deal varying damage. *Layorange - Shiots acid that deals more damaged masked on it’s layer. *Nebuleaf - Causes a meteor shower, and the meteors float in syrup but leave craters in land. *Sugar-o Cactus - Shoots a ring of sugar spikes, and will boost the plant or tile it is planted on. New Zombies * Sugar Rush Zombie - Has a high eating and walking speed, and will speed up all zombies in a 3x3 area. The effect dissipates once a zombie leaves the area. When it eats a plant, the plant will attack 1.5x faster. Levels } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 3 | style="text-align:center;" | Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |3 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 4 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |'Special Delivery' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 5 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |2 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 6 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 7 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |'Objective:' Survive without planting on the mold colonies | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 8 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |'Candy Chef' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 9 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |'Objective:' Don't let the zombies trample the flowers | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 10 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |2 | style="text-align:center;" |'Locked and Loaded' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 11 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |2 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 12 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 13 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |2 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 14 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |2 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 15 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |'Special Delivery' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 16 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |2 | style="text-align:center;" |'Objective:' Don't let the zombies trample the flowers | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 17 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |2 | style="text-align:center;" |'Triumphant Twisters' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 18 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |'Last Stand' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 19 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |'Objective:' Defeat 8 zombies in 30 seconds | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 20 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice, (Endangered) | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |'Save Our Seeds' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 21 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |'Objective:' Don't let the zombies trample the flowers | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 22 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |2 | style="text-align:center;" |'Last Stand' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 23 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |2 | style="text-align:center;" |'Objective:' Never have more than 12 plants | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 24 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |2 | style="text-align:center;" |'Candy Chef' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 25 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |None | style="text-align:center;" |Boss battle | style="text-align:center;" | |} *Prizes that are not money bags are unlocked only first time. Endless Zone This world's Endless Zone is called Candy Corner. Starting plants are Sawthorn, Sunflower, Peashooter, and Wallnut. Every tenth level is a candy chef level with a new ingredient each time. Gallery Trivia What's your favorite plant in Sugar Coated Coast? Bacuri Bung Sawthorn Lavendex Layorange Nebuleaf